


Billdip

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dipper’s dating a demon and the family finds out and has to learn how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Billdip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fixed Mabel spelling mistakes

Dipper walked up to the Mystery Shack followed by a grinning golden haired boy with a triangular eyepatch over his right eye. The boy was dressed in a golden brick pattern tail coat and black slacks. It would be clear to anyone who has encountered him in any form before who he was. Dipper stopped at the front door and peaked through the shop window.

“Ok Bill, looks like the coast is clear.”  
“Are you really that embarrassed of me, Pine Tree?” Bill teased.  
“You know full well that’s not the reason no one can find out. Now come on.”

Dipper opened the shop door and it made a little jangle from the bells Mabel had attached to it. The two of them walked through the empty gift shop and (after Dipper check to make sure no one was there) continued to the kitchen.

Bill floated up and perched on the table. Dipper went to the fridge and pulled out a cold can of Pitt soda. He popped the top and took a sip. Bill quit looking around the shack to see if anything’s changed since the last time Dipper snuck him in when he heard the can tab pop.

“Ooh, human soda.”  
Dipper looked up.  
“Do you want some, Bill?”  
The demon nodded and Dipper pulled another can from the fridge.  
“Ok but you have to drink it like a normal person. No pouring it all over your face and everything like last time.”

The can was handed over and Bill proceeded to pop the cap, lean his head back, and pour it all over his face. Only about a fourth of it actually got in his mouth. Bill laughed as the sugary liquid quickly evaporated off his clothing.

Dipper face palmed. He should have known better than to trust Bill with the simple task of drinking normally. Nevertheless he was annoyed with the demon. Bill grinned mischievously at his currently mad boyfriend.

“What’s wrong Pine Tree?”  
“I just told you not to drink the soda like that.”  
“So you’re mad at me now.”  
“Yes.”  
“Maybe I can fix that. Even though I love seeing you worked up.”

Bill hopped off the table and made his cane appear then used it to pull Dipper to him. He kissed the boy. This involved him leaning down a little as he was nearly a head taller than dipper was. Dipper tried to resist but soon gave in and kissed back.

He wasn’t sure why, even after everything, he loved this demon so much. Bill’s arms were already around him so Dipper put his arms around Bill. The kiss was sweet like the apology he wasn’t going to get from Cipher. It lasted until someone broke the silence. 

“Dipper, are you home?”

That was the voice of Great Uncle Ford coming from the other room. He must have just come out of the basement. Dipper pushed Bill off in a panic which the demon was not pleased about. He franticly looked around the kitchen as footsteps neared.

“Quick, hide under the table.”  
“Oh? Don’t I get to say hi to old Sixer?”  
“Bill please.”

Bill held out until the last second but still hid just in time. Dipper tried to stand in a way that would block Ford’s view of the space beneath the table. Ford stopped in the doorway. Dipper tried his very best to act natural.

“Ah, Dipper, there you are. Were you talking to someone?”  
“Hey Great uncle Ford. No. It’s just me in here. Do you, um, need something?”  
“Ah, yes, I heard from Mable Bill’s been infiltrating your dreams.”  
Dipper tried not to blush. Bill had been in his dreams alright.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well I built you something that should block him out. Just turn it on before bed and you should have peaceful sleeps again.”  
Dipper was handed a little black box with a button.  
“Thanks Great Uncle Ford.”  
“One day we’ll stop that cursed triangle but for now all we can do is be careful and protect ourselves.”

Ford left, presumably to go back into the basement and Dipper let’s out a breath. Bill comes out from under the table. He plucked the box from Dipper’s hands and examined it. Dipper hoped he wasn’t planning on breaking it.

“They’re going to have to try harder if they want to keep me out of your head.”

Bill said then handed the box back. After that the two of them hung out in the kitchen for a while. Eventually Bill left and Dipper was on his own again. He went upstairs and put the device by his bed. There were footsteps coming up behind him.

“Hey bro bro, what’cha got there?”  
It was Mable. She came over.  
“You told Great Uncle Ford about Bill infiltrating my dreams so he made this to keep Bill out while I sleep.”  
“That’s good. Don’t forget to turn it on.”  
“I won’t.” He said but was not sure if he’ll actually use it. 

By bedtime he was kind of curious if the little black box could actually keep Bill out and allow him to get a full night’s sleep for once so he decided to test it. Mabel made sure he remembered to turn it on.

Dipper slept without dreams that night. The device worked. In the morning Dipper sat up and stretched. It felt nice getting a full night’s sleep but he knew Bill would be unhappy with it. Now he just had to wait for the dream demon to show up and complain.

Dipper switched the little machine Ford gave him off. As he was doing this Mabel came in the room. She observed his action then he looked at her. She was dressed already and appeared to have been up for a while. What time is it?

“Hey Dipper, did you get a good night sleep?”  
“Yeah actually. I did.”  
“We let you sleep in because you’ve been having such a hard time recently.”  
She goes and picks Waddles off her bed.  
“Come down when you’re ready.”  
“Ok.”

Mabel leaves with her pig and Dipper gets dressed then goes down for a late breakfast. The next few days are pretty good. There’s no sign of Bill though. He must be busy making deals, messing with people, or whatever he does when he’s not with Dipper.

Sooner or later, though, using that little machine is going to bite Dipper in the butt. That moment came on the third day. Dipper was in his and Mabel’s shared space in the attic. He was alone lying on his bed re-reading Journal 3 when he heard a familiar voice.

“Pine tree.”  
Dipper looked up as Bill phased through the wall and floated over the boy’s bed.  
“Bill?”  
Bill crossed his arms and gave Dipper a look.  
“Why are you using the device Ford made?”  
Dipper sat up.  
“I’ve tried to forget about turning it on but Mabel makes sure it’s on at night because she’s worried about me and-”  
“You aren’t actually trying to get away from me are you?”  
“No, of course not.”  
“Good because…”

Bill landed on the bed over Dipper, pushed him down, and gave him a rough kiss. Dipper dropped Journal 3 over the side of the bed and returned the kiss. When they broke apart Dipper’s face was red and Bill licked his lips.

“You’re mine.”  
“What the heck going on here?!”

Mabel had entered the room while Bill and Dipper were distracted with each other. She was surprised, confused, and a little angry that there was a strange man on top of her brother. She was concerned for her brother that’s what she was. Both Dipper and Bill looked at her.

“Mabel I can explain. Bill get off.”  
Dipper tried to push Bill off but the demon was still in his possessive mood and wouldn’t budge.  
“Bill?”  
Upon hearing the name, it immediately clicked in Mabel’s mind who this attractive blond man was.  
“Bill Cipher?!”  
“What other Bills do you know, Shooting Star? Now if you don’t mind, me and Pine Tree here are in the middle of a discussion.” Bill responded flatly. 

He wasn’t pleased Mabel was there interrupting his time with his Pine Tree. Dipper was in a panic. This was not good. This is a situation he was trying to avoid. How’s he going to make his sister understand? Mabel got a fire in her eyes.

“Grunkle Ford!” She yelled.  
Dipper finally dislodged Bill and hopped off the bed, quickly rushing to Mable and putting a hand over her mouth to successfully silence her.  
“Kids do you need something?”  
Ford’s voice called from downstairs.  
“No, Great Uncle Ford. We’re good.”  
Dipper called back. He could do without two people finding out in one day.  
“Ok then, call if you need me.”

Dipper let out a breath then focused back on Mabel.  
“Mabel if I move my hand you can’t call for help again. Let’s just talk about this like civilized people, ok?”  
Mabel stared at him like he was crazy. Bill was floating cross legged over Dipper’s bed. “Please, let’s just talk about this quietly and civilly.”

Mabel shook her head. Dipper continued to try to reason with her. The pleading look he gave her finally won her out. Dipper took his hand away from Mabel’s face.  
“Bro why is he here? Why was he on top of you? Why don’t you want Grunkle Ford to come help deal with Bill? Why are you so calm about this?”

“Ok, all valid questions. Um… how should I answer them?”  
Bill came over and draped himself over Dipper.  
“Why don’t you tell her the truth? Shooting Star probably won’t accept anything else at this point.”  
“Bill that’s not helping.”  
“Are you sure about that my little Pine Tree?”  
“Dipper is not yours Bill.” Mabel said angrily.  
Bill looked at her.  
“Dipper is my boyfriend, thus, Dipper is mine.”

To prove a point Bill tilted Dipper’s head and kissed him on the mouth. Mabel looked like she just broke. Dipper went red. Mabel sat on her bed to process this. Dipper broke away from Bill to go sit next to her. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and tried to think of something to say.

“Weird, I know, right?”  
“Bro, say it isn’t so.”  
Dipper was quite.  
“I don’t remember how it started exactly but Bill wasn’t lying.”  
“That’s not a good thing Dipper.”  
“I know, I know, but… Mabel, you can’t tell anyone. Not Stan, not Ford, not Soos, nobody.”  
“I can’t-”

“Please Mabel. Promise me you won’t tell anyone. It’s very important to me.”  
Mabel saw the desperate look in his eyes and gave in.  
“Fine. I’ll keep my mouth shut but you better be careful.”  
She then looked at Bill and gave him a glare.  
“And you better watch it. I won’t have you hurting my brother.”

Bill just gave her a look, still annoyed she interrupted.  
“Are you quite finished Shooting Star? I’d like to get back to Pine Tree.”  
Mabel continued to glare.  
“I’m going to go back down stairs. Don’t do anything weird while I’m gone.”  
Once She was out of the room Dipper exhaled in relief.  
“That could have gone worse. Let’s hope she’ll keep her promise.”  
“She will. I read her mind. Now don’t we have a discussion to get back to?”

Bill walked over and kissed Dipper again. That night Dipper left Ford’s device off and went to sleep. Mabel went over and turned it on again after he was asleep. In the morning when Dipper found out and was a little upset with Mabel but she wouldn’t apologize.

She said she’d do it again if it kept the demon out of his head. Dipper tried to explain that he didn’t mind having Bill in his head at night sometimes. Mabel still wouldn’t budge. She didn’t trust Bill at all. Dipper sighed. She was just going to be like this.

The next night Dipper hid the device from Mabel where she couldn’t find it. Bill finally got to go back into Dipper’s head. He tossed and turned but it wasn’t like he was having a bad time in his head. In the morning he got up on time, got dressed and went downstairs.

He ate cereal sleepily. His day was normal. Mabel was still upset because she was worried about Dipper. Dipper wasn’t worried. After a few days Grunkle Stan noticed the rift between the twins. He approached Dipper in his attic room after talking to Mabel got him nowhere.

Dipper was getting a backpack ready. He was about to go out and meet Bill to hang out so he was getting ready. Stan knocked on the door to get the teen’s attention. Dipper paused and looked up at his Grunkle.

“Hey kid, I noticed you had a fight with your sister or something.”  
“Or something. She’s just mad at me because she thinks I’m being stupid.”  
“What’d you do?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Well you better fix that nothing because Mabel’s upset.”  
“Well I’m not doing the thing that would make her happy so she can learn to deal.”  
Dipper walked past Stan.  
“Now I have something I have to get to.”

Meanwhile while all that was happening something different was going on outside. Bill stood outside waiting for Dipper to get there. He was leaning on his cane when the shack door opened but it wasn’t Dipper. Ford stepped out to get some air.

He didn’t notice Bill immediately but the moment he looked in the demon’s direction he froze. He recognized Bill instantly. Ford was immediately on the alert. Bill looked past him at the shack door, impatient for Dipper.

“Bill.”  
Finally, Bill focused on Ford.  
“Long time no see Sixer.”  
Ford walked closer.  
“What are you doing here? Get out of here, you’re not welcome.”  
“Calm down Fordsy I’m just waiting for someone. I’ll be gone before you know it.”  
“You leave my family alone you hear me!”

Just then the shack door opened again. This time it was Dipper. He took a gulp and debated about going back inside when he saw Ford out here with Bill. Bill leaned to the side to look around Ford and waved to Dipper. Now the boy had to come over.

“Pine Tree, there you are. I was beginning to think I’d have to come up after you.”  
Ford jumped into action and blocked Dipper’s path to Bill, glaring at the demon.  
“Stay away from Dipper, you unholy demon.”  
Dipper sighed and walked around Ford to get to Bill.  
“Sorry it took so long, Bill. Grunkle Stan stopped me for something.”  
“Dipper, what is going on here?”  
Ford demanded, not liking how close to Bill Dipper was standing.

“Oh, sorry Great Uncle Ford. I was going to take a walk in the woods. I found a really cool trail the other day I wanted to check out. Bill is coming with me, so I won’t be alone or anything.”  
Bill put his arm around Dipper.  
“Yeah, Sixer, there’s no reason to worry.”  
“Don’t you lay a hand on-”  
“Come on Pine Tree. Let’s get moving.”  
Bill started walking away, guiding Dipper with him. Dipper looked back at Ford while he walked.  
“We’ll be back later Great Uncle Ford.”

Dipper waved then went back to looking forward. He’s amazed he handled that so calmly. Ford watched in confusion. He felt like he should run after them but had a feeling that won’t do much good. Clearly Dipper’s convinced hanging around Bill is a good idea.

Now all he could really do was wait for Dipper to return. He goes back inside, worried. When Dipper gets back he is in for it. Ford gathers Stan and Mabel and explains things. Mabel then spills that her finding out about Bill is why she’s mad at her brother.

Dipper wouldn’t listen to her when she told him to dump Bill. He’s stubbornly devoted. This is a problem. Dipper isn’t heard from again until 8 PM that night. Outside the Mystery Shack Dipper shared a kiss with Bill.

“Are you going to be ok in there, Pine Tree? I can assure you they’re all waiting for you in there.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you want me to come with you? I could help.”  
“No, Bill, I’ll be fine.”  
“Ok, but call if you need me. I know old Fordsy is going to have a thing or two to say about all this. He’s going to try and say I don’t love you. I love you a lot my dear Pine Tree. Don’t let them make you believe untrue things. They just don’t understand us.”  
“I know. I love you too Bill. I’m yours.”  
“Good boy. Now go tell ‘em Pine Tree.”

Dipper said goodbye to Bill then went inside the shack. It was quiet, too quiet. No one was in the gift shop so Dipper made his way into the Kitchen. He grabbed a snack because he was kind of hungry and sat at the table to eat it. Then Mabel walked through the door.

“Dipper’s back.”  
She called out the door and soon Stan and Ford were there too. He was surrounded.  
“Dipper, this is an intervention.”  
“Really?”  
“This hanging around Bill has to stop. He’s a demon, not someone you need to associate yourself with.” Ford said.  
Dipper looked at him and didn’t say anything.  
“Look kid, you’re acting stupid here and we’re all worried about you.”  
Stan added.  
“Yeah.”  
Mable agreed. Dipper crossed his arms over his chest.

“You guys don’t know anything about this.”  
“Dipper, I’ve dealt with Bill before. He’s not someone you can trust.”  
“He’s given me no reason not to.”  
“He’s capable of playing you for long periods of time.”  
“He loves me.”  
Ford was silent a moment. This was serious.  
“No he doesn’t. It’s a lie. Dipper, please listen. That demon can’t love anything. He has to be using you for something. We’re just trying to protect you.”

Dipper was done with this.  
“You don’t know anything.”  
Dipper pushed by Mable and made an escape before anyone could grab him.  
“Dipper.”  
Mabel called after him. Ford put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Give him a minute, then we’ll check on him.”

Dipper ran to his and Mabel's room in the attic and sat on his bed. He doesn’t want to hear people telling him what he has isn’t real and that he’s a fool. They don’t understand. He felt kind of bad now and wished Bill was there.

“You called kid?”  
“Bill.”  
The demon was sitting next to him now. Dipper hugged him.  
“Whoa, Pine Tree, I thought you weren’t going to let them get to you?”  
Bill heard footsteps on the stairs and snapped his fingers locking the door to the room from the inside.  
“Don’t worry, there’s nothing they can do to keep me away.”  
Dipper nodded then let go. The door handle was rattled.  
“Why don’t you go to sleep now.”  
“But what about-”  
“I’ll take care of it.”

Dipper nodded and Bill put him to sleep with magic. Bill put Dipper on his bed under the covers. Dipper’s the one thing he cares about. He snaps and the door unlocks. Ford stumbles in to see Bill. His eyes narrow while Bill just watches him calmly.

“Bill, where’s Dipper?”  
“Asleep.”  
“What are you doing here Bill?”  
“Checking on my Pine Tree. I heard you gave him a hard time.”  
“He shouldn’t be around you. You’re dangerous.”  
“And how do you plan on keeping me away? Hmm? Answer me that Fordsy.”  
“Well-”  
“You can’t. Pine tree is mine. You should stay out of this.”  
“What do you want from Dipper?”  
“Oh, Sixer, you wouldn’t understand if I told you.”  
“Bill.”  
“Now, I’ll be going. I wouldn’t try to wake the boy though. I put him to sleep with magic. He’ll be out until morning.”

Bill left the room. Once he was gone Ford rushed over to Dipper to check on him. Dipper was sleeping peacefully. No sign of harm anywhere. So, Ford left Dipper to sleep and went back down stairs. He can’t really keep Bill away, that was true, but maybe he could keep Dipper away from Bill.

He discussed this with Mabel and Stan. If they keep an eye on Dipper, he might not be able to see Bill as much. So they agreed to keep an eye on Dipper. In the morning Dipper woke up thinking everything was normal. He was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fixed the miss spellings of Mabel

When he tried to leave he was questioned and Mabel ended up going with him. It was ok at first then Dipper figured out what they were doing and it was just ridiculous. They always wanted to know where he was going and what he was doing.

It was annoying and Mabel was constantly tagging along. Sure, he loved his sister and liked spending time with her but he didn’t get any time to himself. He couldn’t do anything by himself and it was frustrating.

There was a reason he didn’t want his family finding out about Bill and this was it. Do they really not trust him to make his own decisions? Dipper was mad and after a week was about to go out of his mind from being in the shack so long.

So when he went to sleep he met with Bill like he had been every night and talked to him about what to do. The demon would surly have some ideas. They worked out a plan together. This would largely be on Dipper but the teen was prepared to do some acting.

“I hope this plan gets past Mabel.”

“Don’t worry pine tree, I’ll add a bit of magic to make it believable. Looks like you’re waking up now.”

Mabel shook her brother awake.

“Hey, bro bro, wake up. It’s time for breakfast.”

Dipper groaned and rolled over.

“Go without me.”

“Come on Dipper, you never miss breakfast.”

“I don’t feel good Mabel.”

She looked at him suspiciously.

“I’ll get Grunkle Stan.”

Mabel leaves and comes back with Stan. He feels Dipper’s head.

“Well you do feel a little warm.”

Mabel’s doubts seemed to clear.

“What’s bothering you, kid?”

“My stomach hurts and I feel like crud.”

Dipper replied from his curled up position. He looked like he was in pain.

“Well just stay in bed then. Call if you need anything.”

Dipper nodded and they left. When they were gone he stretched. He felt fine. The fever was Bill’s magic. Now he just has to wait for the right time and sneak out. After a while he heard footsteps and curled up again. Mable came in.

“Feeling any better?”

“No.”

“Well Grunkle Stan’s going to the grocery store and I want to go with him. Can I or are you ok by yourself?”

“Go. I don’t need anyone to help me lie in bed all day.”

“Ok. Grunkle Ford will be down stairs if you need someone.”

Mabel left and soon Dipper heard the car drive off. Perfect timing. Dipper hopped out of bed and got ready. He then went down stairs quietly. Ford was in the room that used to house the electron carpet so he wasn’t a problem.

He did it, he made it out of the shack and he planned to stay out all day. Once out Dipper walked to town. It was only a mile. He walked until he found the laser tag place. There was a blond man waiting in front of it. Dipper rushed over.

“Bill.”

“I was wondering when you’d get here pine tree. How’d sneaking out go?”

“I did it. We have to be careful though. Mabel and Stan are in town buying groceries.”

“So what would you like to do now.”

“Eat something. I skipped breakfast and it’s lunch now.”

“Food it is but first”

Bill kissed Dipper on the forehead. The boy had forgotten his hat.

“There. That should get rid of the magic I used.”

Dipper’s cheeks were dusted pink. He nodded then they walked to Greasy's diner and got some food. Well, Dipper did anyway. Bill just watched him eat. Next they went back and did some laser tag. Bill had never played before.

It was chaotic to say the least. Bill thoroughly enjoyed himself. He liked shooting the other players and used his magic to cheat. Dipper enjoyed it too. After that they hung around town. They went to the movies and the mall. It was all in good fun.

On the other hand, back at the shack, everyone was flipping out because Dipper had disappeared. Mabel was beginning to think her initial hunch that Dipper had been faking being sick the whole time was correct.

Even more so when she found a hastily written note in the bed covers saying he’s hanging with Bill. Stan and Ford were really mad when they were shown the note. Well Stan and Mabel went back to town to look for Dipper and Ford looked in the woods.

Dipper and Bill almost ran into Mable and Stan a few times. Eventually Stan, Mabel, and Ford all came back to the shack empty handed and were left to wait for Dipper to return. Dipper and Bill just had their selves a great time.

After hanging in town all day they took a walk in the woods and when they found a clear spot they looked at the stars. They stayed out until Dipper fell asleep. Bill looked at the boy. They could stay here all night or he could take Dipper back to the Mystery Shack now.

As tempting as the first option is the kid’s in enough trouble already with this stunt. Bill will try to smooth some things over at the shack but it’s doubtful they’ll listen to him. He likes them trying to keep Dipper from him as much if not less than Dipper does. Bill picked up Dipper and the boy stirred.

“Huh? Bill… what are you doing?”

“Go back to sleep my pine tree. I’m taking you home.”

“I don’t want to go home.” Dipper replied sleepily, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder.

“They’ll try to stop me again.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll deal with it. They can’t stop me. Go back to sleep pine tree.”

“Ok.”

By the time Bill walked up to the shack Dipper was down for the count slightly curled up to Bill. Ford was waiting on the sofa on the porch. The moment Bill and Dipper came into view he got up. Bill walked up closer and Ford met them.

“What’d you do to Dipper, Bill?”

“It’s late and he fell asleep.”

“I’ll take him.”

Bill side stepped when Ford tried to take Dipper.

“No you won’t. I’ll be the one to put my pine tree to bed, not you.”

Bill gave Ford and icy stare to which Ford responded by begrudgingly opening the shack door for Bill. The demon walked in and went past Stan and Mabel like they weren’t even there. He went up to the attic room and put Dipper to bed.

He gave the boy a kiss on the head for good dreams then went back down stairs. Mabel rush upstairs to check on her brother. She was back down shortly after with nothing bad to report. Bill stood in the living room and everyone gathered there. Bill met each of their gazes.

“Let’s talk shall we.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about. Just leave.”

“Oh, but I’m afraid that’s where you’re wrong.”

“What do you want?”

“To put it plainly you need to stop trying to control Dipper. You can’t stop what’s been started. You can’t ‘protect’ him from me. If you don’t stop this nonsense soon I might get a bit angry.”

Everything gold on him from his hair to his eye, to his clothes turned red briefly when he said the word angry.

“So it would be in your best interest if you left pine tree alone. All he wants is to spend some time with me out of the dream scape. Oh, and don’t be mad at him for sneaking out. I’m sure you’d do the same thing in his situation after all. Don’t deny it.” 

“Bill, you don’t get it. You’re too dangerous for Dipper.” 

“Dangerous I am but not to pine tree. You are the ones who should be concerned if all this stuff you’re doing keeps up, not him. So I suggest you leave the boy alone.”

Bill looked at each of them individually.

“Now I’ll be going then.”

Bill walked out of the room. In the morning Dipper woke up in his bed. He sat up, confused at first. Didn’t he fall asleep in the woods? Oh, wait, that’s right, Bill brought him back to the shack. Oh god he was at the shack. He’ll have to deal with his family.

After what he pulled he’s going to be in for it. If Dipper remembers correctly Bill said he’d take care of it but he doubts that helped. He flopped back down and looked to the side. Mabel was still asleep despite the daylight rushing through the window.

She must have insisted on staying up until he got back which no doubt turned out to be pretty late. Finally, he got tired of staring at the attic room and got up. He made sure not to wake Mabel as he left the room. He went to the kitchen for some food.

“Look who’s up.”

Grunkle Stan was in the kitchen with some coffee.

“Stay there, kid; you’re in trouble.”

Stan left the room. Having nothing better to do than be scolded Dipper just got himself some food and sat at the table to eat. Stan came back shortly with Ford. Dipper shoveled some cereal into his mouth. Here it comes.

“Dipper, I’m sure you’re aware of what this is about.” 

Ford said and Dipper nodded. He swallowed his food.

“You’re mad at me for sneaking out to see Bill.”

“That’s right. You tricked us and without telling anyone where you were going or when you were coming back. We were worried sick about you.”

“I didn’t know when I was coming back and telling you where I was would defeat the purpose of sneaking out.”

“Never the less you aren’t to do it again. We won’t be so easy to trick this time around.”

Dipper ate a bit more cereal before responding.

“You can do what you want with me but you can’t stop Bill.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“You have to get over Bill, Dipper.”

Dipper didn’t say anything just finished his cereal. Get over Bill? Like that’ll ever happen.

“For now, though, you’re grounded to the Mystery Shack.”

“This again? Fine.”

“Also you have to use that device I made you. Mable found it when you went missing. She’s in charge of it now so no more night time chats with Bill.”

“Aw, what? That’s not fair!” 

“Life’s not fair, kid.” 

Stan replied. Dipper huffed and went and put his bowl in the sink as Mabel came down stairs. He was seriously ticked off about this. The being grounded was predictable but being forced to use the device? That he wasn’t expecting.

It looks like he’s not going anywhere anytime soon so he might as well find something to do. He read and napped and didn’t complain too much. Maybe he can get out on good behavior. Then he can see Bill again and keep it a better secret this time.

He just wants to be with Bill as much as possible. Dipper sighed from his bed and put his book down. His brain won’t be quiet and let him read. It’s been a few days and he’s already missing the demon. When did Bill become his everything?

Dipper rolled over to face the wall. This grounding is going to be harder to get through than he thought. Finally, he got bored enough to start working in the gift shop again. At least he had Wendy to talk too. She didn’t know Bill so she wasn’t going to tell him he’s being stupid.

Dipper leaned against the cashier’s counter. Business was slow right now so he was taking a break. Wendy finished helping a customer check out then, once they were gone, cracked her knuckles and looked at Dipper.

“Whoa, dude, you look majorly bummed out, even more than yesterday.” 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m grounded from leaving the shack because I snuck out to see my boyfriend and everyone panicked.”

“Kudos for actually making it out without being caught.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have had to sneak out but Stan, Ford, and Mabel hate him. I mean, they don’t want me anywhere near him.”

“What is he a bad boy or something?” 

“Yeah… He’s different alright. I just really want to see him again.” 

“That sucks.” 

“I know right?”

They talked until the door to the shack opened with a bang. It rattled the shelves. Dipper and Wendy looked up. Dipper’s eyes widened. It was Bill. Bill strode right over to Dipper and Wendy when he spotted them.

“Pine tree, there you are.”

Bill said happily.

“Bill? What are you doing here?”

“Is that anyway to great your boyfriend after five days of no communication?” 

Dipper smiled and gave the demon a hug, forgetting Wendy was there for a moment.

“I missed you.”

Bill hugged back. He missed his pine tree too. 

“That’s better.”

“So this is the guy?” 

Wendy said when they broke apart.

“What? Yeah. This is Bill.”

Dipper answered sheepishly.

“Anyway Bill, what are you doing here? I’m kind of grounded from seeing you.” 

“Since all else failed I decided to take the direct approach and get you myself. There’s nothing they can do to stop me from seeing you.”

Wendy smiled.

“You two go on. I’ll cover for you.”

Now Dipper had a choice: go with Bill or stay like he’s supposed to. Who’s he kidding he’s going with Bill.

“Thanks Wendy! Come on Bill, let’s go.” 

“Right behind you pine tree.” 

Wendy watched them leave. Dipper’s not in danger. If the other Pines can’t see that they haven’t been paying attention. She was surprised Mable hasn’t noticed. She’s usually all about this stuff. Dipper and Bill make a cute pair.

After a few hours Mabel came in the gift shop. She looked around and didn’t seem to find what she was looking for so she approached Wendy at the cash register. Wendy finished with a customer then focused on Mabel.

“Wendy have you seen Dipper? He was supposed to be in the gift shop.” 

“Yeah, his boyfriend came in a while ago to get him. The shack doesn’t really need him right now so I said I’d cover for them.” 

“What?! Wendy, he’s not supposed to leave, especially not with Bill.”

“Come on, they’ve gone five days with no contact. Let them have some fun.”

“Bill is dangerous! Dipper needs to dump Bill.” 

“That won’t happen in a million years.”

“Why not?”

“They love each other.”

“Bill doesn’t love Dipper. Even if Dipper won’t dump him if he stays away long enough Bill will get bored and dump Dipper.”

“You obviously haven’t been paying attention. Have you not seen the way Bill looks at Dipper? He’s completely and genuinely in love with your brother. That man would never harm a hair on Dipper’s head. And Dipper is just as in love with Bill.”

“Really?”

Mabel sounded skeptical.

“I call them as I see them and they’re in love. Next time you get a chance just watch them. You might learn something.”

Mabel didn’t know what to think. Dipper was in love with Bill but Bill couldn’t actually be in love with Dipper, could he? She would have noticed something, right? Has her dislike of the demon clouded her judgment?

Mabel decided to conduct a thorough re-examination of Bill relationship with Dipper. That might involve some spying. She hung around the gift shop waiting for Dipper to be back. The open sign was switched to closed and Wendy had left before that happened.

Mabel looked out the window. Bill and Dipper were outside talking. Mabel took note of everything. They were close together holding hands with their fingers intertwined. Mabel had to rub her eyes and blink a few times to make sure she was seeing things right when she got to their expressions.

They looked at each other so lovingly that if they were in a cartoon, there would be little pink hearts in the air. Bill leaned in and kissed Dipper who visibly wrapped his arms around Bill and kissed back. They looked so happy together.

Mabel could tell from her position at the window that the atmosphere was anything but threatening. Could Bill actually care about Dipper? Could he actually be in love with him? It was too soon to tell. More investigation was needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fixed the miss spellings of Mabel in this part

Dipper finally separated from Bill and Mabel scurried out of the room so as to not get caught spying. She’d helped cover for Dipper to get a chance to spy on him and Bill so Stan and Ford were blissfully unaware of his outing today.

When Dipper walked into the room Mabel was in she noticed he was in a way better mood than he was that morning. He was no longer a grump and greeted her happily. Hanging out with Bill seemed to have cheered him up greatly.

Dipper was so glad he got to see Bill. He missed that humanized magical Dorito. He doesn’t think he’s gone five days without contact with the demon all summer. Five days was just too long to go without the person he loves, especially since he was so used to Bill almost always being around in one way or another.

“Well you’re looking happier Dipper.”

Ford said when he saw Dipper with a smile on his face again.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I was on the roof for a while to get some fresh air. That’s not leaving the shack, right? It cleared my head and I’m feeling better.”

“Well that’s good. I hate seeing you so down beat.”

“Yeah. As long as I can get some air on the roof now and again I think I’ll be fine.”

Of course by “get some air on the roof” he meant leave the shack and hang with Bill but Ford didn’t know that.

“Well you’re certainly allowed that much, Dipper.”

Dipper took to working in the gift shop. That way all Bill had to do was walk in and get him then walk out with him. Wendy was completely supportive of Dipper’s plight and let him go to hang with his boyfriend without a complaint.

Sooner or later they’ll be caught but Dipper didn’t care. As long as he gets to be with Bill he doesn’t care. Mabel kept trying to catch the right time so she could follow Dipper. Finally, she got there just as they left. This was perfect.

“Where are you going, Mabel?”

Wendy asked.

“I’m going to spy on Dipper and Bill so I can figure out if Bill really loves Dipper. If Stan asks I went out with Candy and Grenda.”

“Ok, don’t get caught. Good luck.”

Mabel left the shack and followed Dipper and Bill around stealthily. They held hands a lot and talked a lot. They both looked really happy together. They went to Greasey’s diner so Mabel picked a nearby booth to watch them.

“Try some of this pie, Bill. It’s really good.” 

“I’m a being of pure energy. I don’t need your human food.” 

“Try it.”

Dipper poked Bill on the face with a fork full of pie. Bill started looking annoyed and Mabel tensed up. Instead of reacting badly Bill just ate the piece of pie off the fork. He licked his lips. Dipper was right. The pie was really good.

“So?” 

“It was pretty good.” 

“I knew you’d like it.”

“I think I might like seconds.”

“There’s not much left.”

“I see a little piece just for me.”

Bill left his seat and slid in next to Dipper. He took Dippers chin in his hand and tilted the boy’s head to him. Then he licked off the pie crumbs and whipped cream that had gotten on Dipper’s check. Dipper went red.

“Aw pine tree you’re so cute.” 

“I- I am not cute.”

Dipper stuttered. Bill put his arm around him.

“I beg to differ my pine tree. You are the epitome of adorable.”

Dipper pushes Bill jokingly. He wants to be argue that he’s not adorable but he can’t keep the smile off his face. Bill leans down slightly and kisses Dipper. Mable is hit by just how cute they were together. After they left she followed again.

They walked around the town just enjoying their time together. Mabel was on the alert for if Bill hurt Dipper or scared him or was mean in general. None of that ever came. Sure Bill was his chaotic self and liked to mess around but it was mostly just harmless attention seeking.

Like in the book store, he tried to balance as many books on his head as possible. When Dipper wouldn’t look he quit using magic to keep them there and they all fell to the ground. Once Dipper gave him some attention Bill was happy again and they cleaned up the mess and left before anyone could kick them out.

Finally, they went home. Mabel entered the shack once Bill left, about eight minutes after her brother. Her investigation was inconclusive. She had to be sure. Next time Mabel missed them but the time after that she was there in time to follow them.

It was harder this time because they went in the woods. They clearly knew the path, Mabel did not and it was harder not to make suspicions noise. She managed it though, barely, but she did it. Dipper had journal 2 with him and he and Bill were investigating something from it.

“Here’s the spot you’re looking for pine tree.”

“Ok the journal says that the fairy nests are in the trees so all I have to do is climb one.”

Bill glanced at the trees uneasily, knowing how far Dipper would have to climb.

“Why don’t I use my magic to float you up instead. That way you can’t fall.”

“Calm down, you’re like this every time. I’ve climbed trees before I won’t fall.”

Dipper pushed journal 2 into Bill’s hands then picked a tree and started climbing. Mabel watched from a bush. Dipper was pretty agile by now and seemed to have defiantly done this before. Bill watched his every move closely.

“Bill I found it!”

Dipper found a nest of fairies in the neighboring tree.

“Good. Now come down. Fairies can be really mean when they want to be.”

“Hold on, let me just get a closer look.”

Dipper grabbed the branch the fairies were on for balance. The branch shook in the proses disturbing the fairies. At first Dipper thought it was ok when only one came over and zipped around him then there were more. They swarmed and Dipper lost his grip.

“AAAAH!”

“Pine tree watch out!”

Dipper fell and Bill rushed and caught Dipper with his magic when he was three feet from the ground. Mabel could barely stop herself from rushing forward. Bill let his boyfriend down the rest of the way gently, panic still clear in his visible eye. Dipper got up and was immediately embraced.

“Holy hell pine tree, are you ok?”

“It’s ok Bill, you caught me.”

Bill pulled back and looked Dipper right in the eye.

“Dipper, are you ok?”

“Yes Bill, I’m fine. You caught me, I’m fine.”

Bill let out a breath.

“You’re the one thing I don’t want anything to happen to. No more tree climbing for you.”

“Fair enough.”

Mabel had seen enough. She left, snuck off, and went back to the shack. Bill glanced around, having heard her leave, but didn’t see anything so he dismissed it and went back to paying attention to Dipper. He hadn’t peppered enough kisses on his pine tree’s face yet.

At the shack Mabel came in through the gift shop. She’d been thinking the whole way back and had finally decided her opinion of Bill and his relationship with Dipper. As she came in Wendy spoke from her spot at the cash register.

“Back so soon? Did you get caught spying?”

“No, but I’ve seen enough.” 

“What’s the verdict?” 

“You were right. I shouldn’t have a problem with Dipper being with Bill. Bill would never hurt Dipper. In fact, they’re really cute together.” 

“Told you.” 

Mabel went about the rest of her day and covered for Dipper when Ford was looking for him. She didn’t mention anything to anyone until it was time for bed. Dipper was in his bed facing away from her. She knew he wasn’t asleep.

Mabel looked at the little device in her hand that Ford made. She was supposed to turn it on now to keep Bill out of her brother’s head. It was her job but now that she had a new opinion… should she still do it?

“Dipper? I know you’re not asleep.”

“…”

“Can we talk about Bill for a sec?”

Dipper rolled over.

“Why? So you can tell me I’m making bad decisions? I know what you think.”

“No, Dipper, Wendy told me about you sneaking off with Bill.”

“What?”

“Then she told me her opinion on you guys and I couldn’t believe it so I followed you guys and I realized…” 

Mabel sighed.

“She was right. Dipper I’m sorry. I watched you guys and Bill would never hurt you. He loves you. I’m sorry for judging without looking at the big picture.”

“So… you’re ok with me dating Bill now?”

Dipper asked hesitantly.

“Yes. I’ll help cover for you when you sneak off with Bill and we don’t have to turn this thing Grunkle Ford made on if you don’t want to. I’ll leave that up to you again.”

Dipper smiled.

“Thanks Mabel.”

“I’ll need a picture of you guys for my scrap book though. The page dedicated to your romances is still blank.”

“Yeah ok. Good night Mabel.” 

“Good night Dipper.”

After that Dipper and Mabel’s relationship was back to normal. Stan was glad. He doesn’t like the twins fighting. Ford was suspicious considering the nature of their disagreement was about Bill. Mabel played it off well and covered for Dipper.

Everything went well for a while. Bill was pleased there was one less person out for him in the shack. Then it happened. The smooth ride ended. It was dark and rainy out so there weren’t really any customers besides the one or two who stopped to get out of the rain.

It was closing time. They were closing early because of the rain. There was no point in being open if there were no customers coming. Wendy had already left. The door opened and in stepped Bill, completely dry of course. He walked to Dipper.

“Hey pine tree.”

“Hello Bill.”

“Come on, you wanted to see a movie, right?”

“It’s a little wet out to go anywhere.”

Bill made his cane appear and turned it into a gold brick pattern umbrella.

“How about now?”

Suddenly Mabel skidded in.

“Hi Bill.” 

“Sup shooting star?” 

“Grunkle Stan is coming this way so you might want to hide.”

“Yeah Bill duck behind the counter so he can’t see you.”

Bill rolled his eye but followed instructions, leaving the umbrella leaning against the counter. A few seconds later Stan came in the room and walked up to the twins. They tried not to look suspicious and appeared to pull it off.

“Hey kids, how much money did we make today?” 

“I don’t know. Wendy already left.” 

“Let me check the register.”

“NO!”

Dipper panicked.

“What?”

“I mean; I can do it for you.”

“Kid, I always count the money at the end of the day.” Stan walked behind the counter anyway.

“Wait!”

Stan stopped but not because Dipper told him to. He stopped because there was a golden haired man in a top hat sitting cross legged on the floor looking up at him with a toothy grin. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance.

“Hello Stanley. Fancy meeting you here.”

Bill said innocently enough.

“You. Get out of here! Leave my family alone.” Bill jumped up onto his feet.

“Now, that’s no way to treat a guest.”

“Mabel get Ford.”

“But” 

“Mabel. Get. Ford. Now.”

Mabel backed up but didn’t run to get Ford. She doesn’t want to put Dipper and Bill into any more trouble than they already are. Bill casually walked around the counter to Dipper. He picked up the umbrella and examined it briefly.

“You’re right, pine tree, it’s too wet to go to the movies. So let’s just watch something here.”

He made the umbrella disappear then took Dipper’s hand and started pulling him in the direction of the TV room before he could protest. Bill made himself comfy in the big chair then made Dipper sit on his lap. He grabbed the remote off the dinosaur skull and handed it to Dipper.

“What’s on that’s good pine tree? I’ve never really watched human TV before.”

“We can watch Ghost Harassers on the Used to be About History channel.” 

“Yeah, let’s watch that!”

Deciding to just go with what’s happening Dipper got comfortable and turned the TV from Baby Fights to Ghost Harassers. They’ll surely be interrupted but for now he’s happy to just cuddle up to Bill. Not long after Mabel came in with her hands behind her back.

“Hey you two want me to get you some popcorn or maybe a soda?”

“That’d be nice of you.” 

“I will but it’ll cost you one picture.”

“Picture?”

Bill questioned and Mabel pulled a camera out from behind her.

“Yeah, I need a picture of you guys together for my scrap book. You’re Dipper’s first boyfriend after all. Can’t miss that scrapbookertunity.”

“Then how about this for a picture?”

Bill tilted Dipper’s head up and kissed him. Mabel squealed and got a picture of them with their lips connected. Mabel held up her side of the bargain and made them a bag of popcorn and grabbed them two sodas.

Bill and Dipper shared the bag of popcorn now situated in Dipper’s lap. They watched TV cuddled up together. Bill’s arms were around Dipper. He loves the boy more than he loves himself and will keep him safe. No one is allowed to harm a hair on his pine tree’s head.

Soon enough they are interrupted by the return of Stan, this time with Ford. Ford moved decisively in front of the TV successfully blocking it. Dipper sighed in slight annoyance, knowing what’s coming, and Bill put his arms more protectively around Dipper shooting a glare at Ford.

Unlike his previous confrontations with the family, this time Dipper was present, awake and in the middle of this, so Bill was on the protective. If anyone gets too close to the boy right now they might lose a hand or worse. Also Bill was aware the Pines’ forcing Dipper to stay away from him hurt the boy and he had a bone to pick about that.

“Bill.”

“Sixer.”

“What are the chances I can get you to leave without a fight?”

“Less than zero.”

“Leave Dipper alone.” 

Bill’s arms secured themselves tighter around Dipper.

“How could I possibly leave pine tree alone? Neither he nor I would like that very much.”

“Bill I’m trying to do this calmly. Leave.”

“Only if I get to take pine tree with me.” 

“No Bill. Leave this room. Leave this house. Leave this family alone. And never come back.” 

“Sorry not sorry but doing that is not happening.”

“So what if you don’t have Dipper. You’ll find a new pawn. You always do.”

“Tisk, tisk, Sixer. Pine tree is not a pawn but I guess you wouldn’t understand. You’ve never been in love with anything but your work.”

“Love?! Demons can’t love.”

“How would you even know that Fordsy? Why don’t you ask someone who’s had experience with this stuff? Pine tree do you know if demons can love?”

“Of course they can. You love me after all.”

“That I do my adorable little sapling.”

Bill nuzzled Dipper and planted a kiss on his cheek. Dipper laughed a little and leaned into the affection.

“I’m not adorable.”

“Oh contraire, you’re the cutest tree around.”

Both Stan and Ford gagged a little at all the cutesy stuff while Mabel squealed with delight. Ford had never seen Bill like this. The smile on his face was genuine and he seemed pleased just to be with Dipper not to mention all the affection. He wasn’t hurting Dipper either.

They were just enjoying being together. It was weird and Ford was normally used to weird. This was a new kind of weird. He was uncomfortable with it. This had to stop. Ford was about to make a move.

He walked up to the pair snuggled together in the chair intent on separating them. Bill ceased giving attention to Dipper and glared at Ford.

“Don’t even think about going near my pine tree sixer.”

“Dipper isn’t yours.” 

Ford was losing his patience with the demon while Dipper was getting tired with sitting back and not being part of the argument.

“Back off Great Uncle Ford.”

“Dipper you don’t know” 

“Yes I do. Have some faith in me.”

Fearing Ford would make a bad move Mabel forced herself between her great uncle and the couple in the chair.

“Yeah Grunkle Ford, Dipper knows what he’s saying but if you won’t listen to them maybe you’ll listen to me. Leave them alone. Let them be happy.” 

Ford blinked.

“You think this is ok? You think Bill is ok?”

“I know Bill betrayed you but that was a long time ago. Let it go. People change. I won’t let you do this.” 

“Mabel-”

“Just give them a chance. Bill deserves at least one chance.”

Bill seemed a little stunned but pleased with Mabel’s defense. Dipper was relieved for the support. Ford sighed. It had been a while since Ford dealt with Bill. Could the demon really have changed so much that he wasn’t actually using Dipper, that he actually cared for Dipper?

Ford was going to say no then Dipper started defending Bill again and agreeing with Mabel. They want Bill to be given a chance. Convinced Dipper’s out of his mind Ford was still going to say no then Stan stepped forward and everything changed.

“Oh give him one chance sixer.” 

“What are you saying, Stanley?”

“Look Ford, I trust Bill about as much as you do, really. It’s just, look at the death grip Dipper’s got on the guy. They don’t want to be separated. And you can’t say you didn’t notice Dipper was right out miserable without having him around. As uncomfortable as it makes me I’m willing to let the kid be happy. For Dipper’s sake if nothing else.”

“Stanley”

“I don’t I think I could stand to see the kid that miserable again, Ford. He’s clearly not just going to get over it like we hoped.”

“Well…”

“I know we want to protect Dipper but I’m beginning to think keeping them apart isn’t the right way of doing it.”

Ford sighed.

“Fine. Bill gets one chance, but just ONE.”

Dipper was so happy. Bill smooched him. He's got one chance and he's going to make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just reread it and the pie part reminded me of the History of Japan meme
> 
> "Try this pie." Dipper said.  
> "No." Said Bill.  
> "Try it." Dipper insisted.  
> "No." Said Bill a little quieter this time.


End file.
